


[Podfic of] Work By The Plutonian Light

by knight_tracer



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>Taylor is a smuggler with a taste for the glamorous. When she agrees to take on some illegally traveling passengers, she gets herself in a lot of trouble - especially with Selena, a passenger who doesn't trust Taylor at all.</i></p>
<p>My summary: <i> SPACE PIRATES</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Work By The Plutonian Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Work By The Plutonian Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952521) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Awesome art by quintenttsy.
> 
> Thanks so much to impertinence for working with me, so that I was able to podfic this story as art \o/

Length: 1:45:50  
Download Links: [MP3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Work%20By%20The%20Plutonian%20Light.mp3) | [M4B](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Work%20By%20The%20Plutonian%20Light.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
